Des amis précieux
by SaTeLL
Summary: Une fic pour RIRE au éclat et pour se détendre! C'est la bonne!... Harry change d'école! Mais pourquoi atil fais ça? Hermoine, Ron et Dray feront face à des situations plus que farfelus les unes des autres! Abandon de la fic!...dsl
1. Le présentiment

Que peut-il arriver lorsque deux filles un peu fofolle on le goût de déconner??? Une histoire à mourir de rire en est le résultat!!!! Je vous laisse donc lire cette histoire sortit de ma tête ainsi que celle de Deedlit ou Katrine!!!! Ce n'es pas toujours beau à voir le délire!!!! ^___^ À vos risques et périls!!!!

_Évidemment, le monde d'HP appartient à JKR…mais cette histoire est bien à moi et Kat!!!!_

_Bonne Lecture alors!!!!_

**Chapitre 1**, le présentiment

  
Harry et ses amis de Poudlard avait finit, il y a deux mois, leur quatrième année. Pour cet été encore, il étais retourner chez ses abominables oncle et tante Dursley, sous la protection constante et plus utile que jamais de Dumbledore.

  
Il n'avait pas pu aller chez les Weasley parce qu'ils étaient tous parti en voyage. Harry, qui trouvait cela curieux par les temps qui court de faire un voyage, avait supposé que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec le retour de Voldemort. Cette thèse lui fut confirmer le jour de sa fête par une lettre de Ron. Harry avait alors constater a quel point ses amis lui manquaient.

  
Pendant ses vacances et comme à chaque été, Harry ne faisait que penser à la journée où il pourrait revoir Ron et Hermione, de plus, il avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Demain était pour lui ce grand jour et il ne pouvait plus rester en place.

  
Ses valises étaient préparées depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il n'attendait que le son de son réveil matin pour dire au revoir à cette famille. Une sonnerie se fit alors entendre et déjà Harry étais près pour partir à la gare. Il était si enthousiasme à la penser de revoir ses amis qu'il ne remarqua à peine les commentaires désagréables de Dudley.

  
Il embarqua dans la voiture en compagnie de Vernon et ils se dirigèrent en direction de la gare. Se fut plutôt silencieux durant le trajet, car Harry préférait ne dire aucun mot qui pourrait rendre son oncle encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà, puisqu'au petit déjeuner, il avait renversé son verre de jus de raisin sur la nouvelle chemise de celui-ci.

  
Rendus à la gare, Harry sortit les valises de l'auto et se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ ayant toujours en tête ses amis. Il était enfin arrivé dans le Poudlard Express et comme il ne vit pas Hermione et Ron, il décida de prendre une cabine qui était vide et de les attendre bien patiemment. Se ne fut pas bien long avant que Harry ne voit la tête de Hermione dans le cadre de la porte suivit celle de Ron.

  
-Bonjour Harry. On peut dire que ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue, dit Hermione avec les yeux brillant comme des étincelles.

  
-Est-ce que ça va bien??, rajouta Ron après s'être assis à ses côtés.

  
-Je vais bien, enfin.…. Dites-moi, qu'avez vous fais durant vos vacances???, fit- il l'air un peu dans les nuages.

  
-Moi, je suis allé rendre visite à mon frère Charlie en Roumanie avec ma famille, dit Ron d'un air encore émerveillé de ce qu'il avait vu. Mes parents ainsi que Bill, Charlie et Percy sont très préoccuper ces temps- ci.….Euh…..Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait????

  
-Je suis allé visiter Viktor en Bulgarie, a cette remarque, Ron sembla désapprouver. S'étais si merveilleux!!! Il y a tellement de légende et de tradition dans ce pays!!! Oh, et vous ne devinerai jamais qui j'ai vu dans un coin, en train d'avoir une discussion qui avait l'air des plus délicates.…. Malefoy et son horrible père. J'aurais bien aimé savoir de quoi il parlait, fit-elle d'un air déçu.

  
Cependant, Harry n'avait pas du tout écouté la conversation de ses deux amis. Depuis qu'il était passé à travers la barrière, il avait eu un mauvais pré sentiment qui l'avait mis sur ses garde et qui lui empêchait d'apprécier la compagnie de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas en parler toute suite, puisqu'il avait souvent mis en danger la vie de ceux-ci et il ne voulait que cela se reproduise. De plus, l'image de Cédric étendu sur le sol commençait seulement à se dissiper quelque peu et il ne voulait surtout pas revivre une telle horreur. Il resta donc silencieux durant tout le voyage. C'est alors que le train commença a ralentir, signe qu'ils arrivaient a la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient rentrés dans l'école et se préparait à aller dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition des élèves et pour pouvoir manger.

  
La cérémonie sembla être plus courte qu'a l'habituel, mais ce n'étais pas qu'une impression : il y avait effectivement moins de nouveaux élèves cette année. Par la suite, le directeur ce leva et fit son traditionnel discourt, rappelant aux élèves que la forêts interdite étais interdite. Il confirma aussi que les match de Quidditch serais de retour cette année mais pour cause de sécurité, les sorties a Pré-Au-Lard étaient toutes annulées. Il y eut plusieurs murmures de déception.

  
-De plus, je voulais vous annoncer l'arriver du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'agit de Madame Malem Ricochet.

  
Le professeur Ricochet salua la salle et il y eut quelques applaudissement. Dumbledore continua :

  
-Et bien voilà, sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire « radis » et « rit-bloule-dingue », bon appétit a tous!!!

  
Mais Harry semblais de plus en plus inquiet et aucun mot n'aurait pu lui sortir de la bouche, même si Voldemort en personne lui aurait obliger. C'est alors qu'Hermione regarda Ron comme si elle voulait qu'il lui vienne en aide et décida enfin de couper ce long silence qui lui donner la chair de poule.

  
-Mais voyons, Harry, depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le train, tu ne parles plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu restes silencieux ainsi????, fit-elle et voyant bien que Ron était tout à fait en accord avec ce point.

  
Harry leur jeta un regard si froid et si blessant, que Hermione ne pu rajouter aucun mot de toute la soirée. Harry finit pas se lever et se dirigea vers la chambre des Gryffondor laissant ses deux amis derrière lui. S'étais la première fois que Harry les regardait ainsi. On aurait dit que ses yeux leurs jetaient des couteaux.

  
-Tu as vu comment il nous a regarder???? J'ai cru un moment qu'il allait nous sauter dessus, dit Hermione qui étais toujours sous le choc en le regardant s'éloigner.

  
-Je sais bien, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler et d'en savoir un peu plus dans cette histoire. Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Ron en la quittant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

  
Ron se demandait bien comment il pourrait introduire la conversation sans blesser Harry. Il mit donc son pyjama et pris son courage à deux mains. Il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit de Harry et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

  
-Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de ne plus nous adresser la parole ainsi. Tu nous as toujours fait confiance et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça pourrait changer aujourd'hui….., fit Ron d'un air décisif.

  
-Ron, coupa aussitôt Harry, à chaque fois que j'ai eu des mauvais pré sentiments et quelque chose de dangereux était sur le point de m'arriver, je vous ai toujours mis en danger de mort. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

  
-Mais je suis sûre que si tu t'expliquerais, nous pourrions t'aider. De plus, nous avons toujours pris nos propres décisions et nous seul en étions responsable.

  
Ron finit par convaincre Harry de lui parle de se qu'il avait sentit lors du passage de la barrière et qu'il était rester sur ses gardes depuis ce temps. Ron satisfait de ce qu'il venait de découvrir alla se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry et en lui disant de ne plus s'en faire avec toute cette histoire.

  
Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Ron était réveillé dans son lit regardant passer par la fenêtre les nuages dans le ciel. Il étais bientôt 7h30 et il décida d'aller dans la salle commune pour aller réfléchir un peu plus sur ce que Harry venait de lui dire la nuit passée. Il ne voulu réveiller Harry, puisque celui-ci avait tirer ses rideaux et de plus, il avait l'air de bien dormir. Il descendit donc les escaliers et vit en bas Hermione qui était en train de livre un de ses fameux livres. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil faisant face au feu rouge de la cheminé, Pattenrond assis sur elle.. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et hésita quelques instant avant d'entamer la conversation

  
-Bonjour Hermione. Tu as bien dormi cette nuit???

  
-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Harry et pourquoi il a agit ainsi hier. Je me fais du mauvais sang pour lui, dit-elle d'un ton inquiet. Et toi, dit moi que tu as pu lui parler avant de te coucher, ajouta-t-elle, ayant l'air de le supplier de dire « oui ».

  
-À vrai dire, il m'a raconté comment il se sentait et pourquoi il avait agit ainsi envers nous.

  
Il lui raconta tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, n'oubliant aucun détail.

  
-C'est ridule, pourquoi a-t-il pensé qu'il mettrais notre vie en danger. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous lui viendrions en aide, et se ne sera surtout pas la dernière. Je regrette, mais il a besoin de notre aide, et nous allons lui donner, dit Hermione d'un ton décisif.

  
-Hermione je veux bien être d'accord avec toi, mais s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu te calmer avant que nous allions le voir, supplia Ron.

  
-Désolé, fit-elle d'un air gêné, mais tu doit comprendre que Harry me tient vraiment à coeur et jamais je ne le laisserai tomber.

  
-C'est pareille pour moi, fit Ron tout à fait en accord avec celle-ci.

  
-Nous devons aller lui parler sur le champ.

  
-Laisse le dormir encore un peu. Allons plutôt manger dans la grande salle, il viendra sûrement nous rejoindre un peu plus tard.

  
Hermione écouta les conseils de Ron et ils partirent pour la grande salle, laissant derrière cette si bonne chaleur qui les entouraient dans la tour de Griffondor.

~ _J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! Je vous ASSURE que les prochain chapitre sont hyper drôle!!! Il faut bien commencer quelque part!!! Ne vous gêner pas pour nous laisser des reviews gang!!!~_


	2. La disparition

Allo!! Merci pour vos reviews gang!!! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!

_Je me répète en disant que le monde d'HP n'est pas encore à moi mais a JKR et que Deedlit participe à l'écriture de cette fic!!! Merci Kat!!_

Bonne Lecture à présent!! ^__^ 

**Chapitre 2**, la disparition  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la fin???

  
Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux descendu dans la grande salle pour déjeuner depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et Harry n'étais toujours pas venu les rejoindre.

  
-T'inquiète donc pas Mione, essaya de la rassurer Ron. Il est sans doute épuiser et a beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper...

  
-Si vous parler d'Harry, intervient Neville, il n'est plus dans le dortoir depuis longtemps.

  
À ces mots, Hermione sembla paniquée.

  
-Merci beaucoup Neville, dit Ron sarcastiquement, mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher lui aussi d'être très inquiet pour son meilleur ami et comprenait parfaitement la réaction d'Hermione.

  
-Ron, allons voir...

  
Tout a fait d'accord avec cette dernière, Ron suivit Hermione jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor.

  
-Mot de passe??? Interrogea la dame rose du portrait.

  
-Écaille de sirène...

  
Hermione semblait plus blême que jamais et Ron, quoique inquiet, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rapidement, ils montèrent les escalier les menant aux dortoirs des garçons de 5ième années. En entrant, ils vit que les rideaux du lit d'Harry étais ouverts, et il n'y avait effectivement aucune trace de celui-ci. Aucune??? Non. Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait une lettre sur son lit. Neville ne leur avait pas dit sa, mais cela ne l'étonna pas le moins de monde : Neville était si lunatique qu'il avait probablement oublier de leur dire. Hermione la pris et l'ouvrit.

  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron incrédule.

  
-C'est une lettre...

  
-Mais je le sais bien, j'suis pas idiot...dit Ron vexé.

  
-C'est pour nous, dit-elle faiblement. De Harry...

  
«_Cher Ron et Hermione, _

_Depuis le tout début, vous avez été la pour moi et je vous en remercie. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. N'ayez pas peur, je vais bien, seulement, ce terrible pré sentiment d'hier me met dans l'obligation de vous protéger et de m'éloigner de vous deux quelques temps. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, je part finir mes étude dans une autre école... N'essayer pas de me retrouver._

_Amitiés, Harry Potter_ »

  
-Harry Potter, jamais auparavant Harry n'avait signé son nom complet en nous écrivant. dit alors Hermione hystérique. Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Dumbledore n'aurait jamais envoyer Harry dans une autre école et ... Oh, Ron, qu'allons nous faire???

  
-Calme toi Mione. C'est illogique ce que tu dit, allons plutôt voir Dumbledore, il nous expliquera tout.

  
-Oui, tu as raison... On a inverser nos rôle là, hein???!!!

  
Pour unique réponse, Ron sourit a pleine dents. Cette journée là sera mémorable, Ronald Weasley plus calme et logique je la célèbre miss-je-sais- tout, Hermione Granger.

  
Ron, toujours sous le choc d'avoir eu une si bonne logique dans un moment pareil, partit avec Hermione d'un pas décisif dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Le problème était comment pourraient-t-ils donc demander des explications au Professeur si s'était celui-ci qui avait proposé à Harry de changer d'école pour être en plus grande sécurité. À la force de penser à la lettre que Harry leur avait laissé, ils ne s'aperçu pas qu'ils étaient déjà devant le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

  
-Hermione??, fit Ron devenu très nerveux.

  
-Quoi???

  
-Pourrais-tu reprendre ton rôle s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le courage de commencer à parler avec Dumbledore, dit Ron ayant l'air gêné.

  
-Pas de problème, je me suis remis quelque peu de ce qui venait d'arriver, et je crois être la personne la mieux placer pour parle à Dumbledore, fit- elle l'air décisif à savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait réellement.

  
C'est alors que leur conversation fut coupé aussi net, puisqu'ils aperçurent le visage de Dumbledore apparaître dans le cadre de la porte.

  
-Puis-je vous aider, leur dit-t-ils avec douceur.

  
-Oui professeur...mais est-ce que nous pourrions vous parler dans votre bureau, s'il vous plait, fit Hermione.

  
-Bien sûr, suivez moi.

  
Ron et Hermione suivirent Dumbledore dans les escaliers qui allait à son bureau, et passèrent devant Fumseck qui lâcha un léger cri en les voyant, comme s'il leur disait bonjour.

  
-Prenez dont un siège, et expliquer moi ce qui ne vas pas, fit Dumbledore aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

  
-Oui...euh...disons que c'est assez délicat comme sujet, fit Hermione. C'est au sujet d'Harry.

  
Cependant, Dumbledore ne changea pas d'aptitude et leur demanda de continuer.

  
-Donc, nous avons reçu une lettre écrit par Harry, nous disant qu'il était aller dans une autre école avec votre consentement. Mais c'est absurde, voyons, il nous en aurait parler au moins, et il nous aurait dit au revoir avant de partir, dit Hermione qui était sur le point de fondre en larme.

  
-Écoutez moi bien les enfants. Harry est venu me voir en me disant qu'il voulait changer d'école car il ne voulait pas mettre votre vie en danger...

  
-Mais c'est stupide, il nous la dit et nous lui avons dit que nous l'aiderions du mieux que nous pourrions, dit Ron.

  
Mais Dumbledore ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et continua de parler.

  
-Je lui est proposé des noms d'écoles et il a lui même choisit celle qu'il pensait la mieux. Pour ce qui est de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir... il n'a pas voulu que vous le reteniez et que ça soit encore plus difficile pour lui de vous quitter. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il va probablement vous écrire une autre lettre quand la poussière aura tombé quelque peu. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je peux vous dire... ne chercher surtout pas à la retrouver, car se serait encore plus difficile pour lui et il pourrait peut-être être en danger. Désoler, mais je doit absolument finir des rapports.

  
-Merci de votre aide, fit Ron et Hermione en sortant du bureau.

  
Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les couloirs en ne disant aucun mot. Ils étaient encore sous le choc que ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

  
-Ron!!, lança Hermione qui fit un saut en voyant Ron faire de même. Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il voulu changer d'école??? Il nous la lui même dit je ne sais combien de fois. « Tant que je resterai au près de Dumbledore, je serai tranquille ».

  
-Je sais bien Hermione... Mais on ne peu pas faire grand chose, on ne sait même pas à quelle école il est.

  
-Ron... tu sais ce que nous allons faire.

  
-Non, fit-il curieux de savoir le fond de la penser à Hermione.

  
-Nous allons nous préparer pour pouvoir partir demain à la recherche de Harry peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve.

  
-Mais ça va nous prendre des années juste à traverser la forêt interdite.

  
-Ne soit dont pas si pessimiste, lança Hermione décidé à partir.

  
Quand tout à coup, il entendirent une vois derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

  
-C'est bien vrai Wesley, ne soit dont pas si pessimiste, fit Malfoy qui venait de sortir du coin du mur.

  
-À toi...tu ne pourrait pas te mêler de tes affaires pour une fois, fit Ron devenu fou de rage.

  
-Je voudrais bien...mais se serait contre ma nature. Et puisque je suis là et que je viens d'apprendre que Potter avait changer d'école...je pense que je vais en profiter pour aller dire cela à plusieurs personne qui seront fou de joie en apprenant cette nouvelle, fit Malfoy, ayant l'air de flotter sur un nuage.

  
-Assailles dont pour voir, fit Ron près à sortir sa baguette magique.

  
-D'après moi, il y aurait quelques personnes qui aimeraient bien savoir que vous avez l'intention de quitter l'école, attendez que j'y pense...un certain Dumbledore!!!, fit-il l'air triomphant.

  
-Tu n'oserais quand même pas, fit Hermione sur le point d'éclater.

  
-Au que si...à moins que...

  
-Que quoi???, fit Ron et Hermione en même temps.

  
-Que vous m'emmeniez avec vous demain.

  
-Tu veux venir nous aider à rechercher Harry???, fit Ron surpris de cette réponde.

  
-Es-tu malade, lança Malefoy. Je veux seulement partir de cette école et ne plus avoir mon père sur le dos pour un bout de temps. Je ne vous en direz pas plus...mais vous n'avez guère le choix. Soit que vous m'emmeniez avec vous...soit que je part tout raconter votre petite randonner au professeur Rogue.

  
Ron regarda Hermione et aura voulu que celle-ci se défoule en donnant une claque à Malefoy comme il l'avait vu faire une fois auparavant. Hermione s'avança près de Ron et lui dit tout bas pour ne pas que Malefoy le entendre :

  
-Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le chose. Nous allons être obliger de l'emmener avec nous.

  
-Mais tu es tomber sur la tête ou quoi??? Malefoy venir avec nous. Ça jamais.

  
-Ron...s'il ne viens pas avec nous...tu peux oublier les chances de revoir Harry cette année. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi si tu veux savoir.

  
Sur ce, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Malefoy et Hermione dit :

  
-Malefoy, tu peux venir avec nous...mais promets nous de ne pas essayer de nous tuer ou d'aller dire soir aux professeurs que nous partons demain matin.

  
-Je ne suis pas imbécile MOI, fit-il en regardant Ron, si je veux venir avec vous, je n'irai certainement pas le dire aux professeur.

  
-D'accord, donc nous nous rejoignons dans la grande salle demain matin à 5h00 pour être sur de ne pas être vu.

  
C'est alors que Ron et Hermione partir en direction de la salle commune des Griffondor et que Malefoy alla vers celle des Serpentard. En marchant, Ron et Hermione continuait à parler de leur stratégie et ils arrivèrent au marche des dortoirs.

  
-Tu lui fais confiance toi... à ce Malefoy??? Demanda Ron perplexe.

  
-On a pas le choix de toute façon. Il va falloir que tu l'endure et moi aussi. Bon...allons dormir pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit Ron.

  
-Bonne nuit Mione.

  
Ils montèrent tous les deux leur escalier respectif et allèrent se coucher.

  
Comme de prévu, Hermione était dans la salle commune et attendait impatiemment l'arrivé de Ron. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et flattait Pattenrond qui ronronnait bruyamment. Hermione avait un certain pincement au c?ur en songeant à l'idée de laisser celui-ci à l'école en ne sachant même pas quand est-ce ils allaient revenir. C'est alors que Ron apparu en bas des escaliers :

  
-Bonjour Hermione!!! Est-ce que tu te sens mieux???

  
-Oui oui... disons que la nuit m'a permis de me calmer un peu.

  
-Je suis bien content, fit-il l'air gêner.

  
Il sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle laissant derrière eux Pattenrond qui les regardait s'éloigner.

  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est capable de s'arranger tout seul, dit Ron en voyant bien que Hermione était un peu déçu de le laisser là. En passant, tu crois que Malefoy nous a dénoncer???

  
-J'espère pour lui que non...sinon...il va voir comment je suis quand je suis réellement fâchée.

  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Granger???, répondit une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

  
-Ah...te voilà toi...il était temps, fit Ron en se retournant face-à-face devant Malefoy.

  
-On se calme si vous ne voulez pas que je change d'idée, lui répondit celui-ci.

  
-Ça suffit vous deux, lança Hermione. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme cela tout le long du voyage », pensa-t-elle.

  
Ils quittèrent donc tous la grande salle ensemble pour se diriger vers la sortit de l'école. Ils ne s'avaient guère encore par où commencer, mais leur premier but était de traverser la forêt interdite sans rencontrer des monstrueuses créatures. Ron se rappelait très bien ça dernière visite dans la forêt interdite. Comment pouvait-il dont oublier qu'il avait manquer être dévorer par ça pire phobie, des araignées.

  
-J'espère qu'on ne vas pas rencontrer d'araignées sur notre chemin, lança- t-il en sentant ses jambes devenir toute molle.

  
-Wesley a peur de petites, comment dire...de minuscules petites créatures. Tout un homme ce Wesley.

  
-Évidemment, si l'une de ses créature voudrait bien venir se débarrasser de quelqu'un ici présent, dont je ne nommerai pas le nom, il me ferait un grand plaisir de leur montrer le chemin, dit-il ayant l'air fier de ce qu'il venait de dire.

  
Hermione s'empressa de couper la conversation avant que des sortilèges éclatent un peu partout :

  
-Il va falloir que l'on fasse attention de ne pas se faire voir par qui conque...sinon on vas avoir de sérieux ennuie et on pourrait peut-être même être expulsés de l'école.

  
-Tu peux nous faire confiance Hermione, dit Ron en lançant un regard méfiant vers Malefoy, moi aussi je veux revoir Harry sain et sauf et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le laisser tomber.

  
-Tout d'abord, on doit passer devant la cabane à Hagrid sans se faire voir soit par lui ou bien Crockdur.

  
-D'accord, s'il le faut...allons y, fit Ron d'un ton décisif.

  
Ils sortirent enfin de l'école essayent le faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, ils entendirent celui-ci parler avec Crockdur ce qui rendit Ron et Hermione tout drôle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt où ils purent faire beaucoup moins attention au bruit. Ron s'approcha de Hermione lançant Malefoy derrière lui et lui chuchota :

  
-Hermione...je me suis sentit tout drôle quand nous sommes passée devant la cabane de Hagrid. Tu ne crois pas que nous aurions du lui dire que nous partions à la recherche de Harry???

  
-Je crois que non Ron...il aurait certainement essayer de nous empêcher d'y aller ou bien il aurait avertit Dumbledore et nous n'aurions pu rien faire pour Harry.

  
-Peut-être...mais ils vont probablement s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes plus là.

  
-Mais nous serons déjà loin et de toute façon...nous trouverons un moyen de s'en tirer.

  
-Désoler d'interrompe votre petite discussion entre amoureux, fit Malefoy, mais j'aimerais bien savoir où nous allons, puisque je vais être pris avec vous pour un certain temps.....

  
-Ça s'adonne que l'on ne le sait pas plus que toi imagine.et ça nous fait pas plus plaisir que toi d'être pogner en ta magnifique compagnie, fit Ron qui commençait déjà à le trouver embarrassant.

  
Ils traversèrent la forêt interdite avec beaucoup de prudence pour ne pas être surpris par une bestiole. Il était bientôt près de 8h00 et du à cause des immenses arbres qui bloquaient toute la lumière, la forêt était enseveli dans une noirceur qui donnait la chair de poule. Chacun restait silencieux tendant l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit étrange lorsque tout à coup :

  
-ATCHOUM!!!!!

  
Hermione et Ron fit un tel saut qui avaient avancer de plusieurs mètre vers l'avant. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Malefoy la main devant la bouche :

  
-Bien quoi...vous avez jamais éternuer de votre vie ou quoi?!!?, fit-il l'air innocent.

  
-Je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès, déclara Ron encore les jambes tremblantes.

  
-C'est sur Wesley...j'ai envie de mourir dans cette horrible forêt pour Potter. C'est mon premier but dans la vie, fit-il sarcastiquement.

  
-Les gars, est-ce que vous pourriez parler plus fort pour qu'une bestiole arrive, fit-elle en continuant d'ouvrir la marche, découragée de les voir.

~ J'espère que vous avez aimez!!! Le prochain risque d'être assez comique…so…continuer à lire!!!!! Vos reviews sont évidemment les biens  venues!!! Merci encore de lire ma fic!!~


	3. La rivière et l'argent moldus

Un autre chapitre pour vous!!! J'espère que vous allez rire de bon cœur!! En tk…moi je le relis et je trouve que nous sommes pas mal fofolle d'avoir écrit cela!! Loll!!! Mais c'est ce qu'on aime!!

_Bon chapitre et merci encore Katrine!!!!_

_Bonne lecture!!_****

**Chapitre 3**, La rivière et l'argent moldu  
  
Cela faisait bientôt plusieurs heures que nos trois aventuriers traversaient des endroits les plus salissants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, bien qu'ils avait enfin dépasser la forêt interdite. Ils aperçurent enfin un petit coin d'eau où ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour relaxer quelque instant.

  
- Il serait peut-être le temps de reprendre la route. Nous n'avons pas finit de marcher, fit remarquer Ron.

  
- Ron, voyons , est-ce que tu nous à vraiment regarder depuis qu'on s'est arrêtés?????, demanda Hermione toute décourager.

  
- Pas vraiment, pourquoi???

  
- Tu devrais aller dans la rivière, et ça ne te ferais pas de tord à toi aussi Malefoy, voyant bien que celui-ci avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

  
- Harkkkk!!!!! On est remplis de boue, déclara Ron.

  
- Jamais un Malefoy n'a eu un déshonneur comme celui-là.

  
- En passant, c'est toi qui a voulu venir, donc ne nous tanne pas avec ta famille, fit Ron furieux. Juste comme ça, tu doit être content d'être le premier.

  
- Weasley, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis..., mais Malefoy n'eu le temps de continuer sa phrase puisque Hermione le coupa.

  
- Les gars, ça suffit vos crise d'hormone. Je vous ferais remarquer que nous sommes sales et si nous tombons sur un village de Moldus arrangés de cette façon, nous allons avoir des ennuis. Je propose donc que nous nous lavons dans la rivière, dit Hermione décidé à que ce soit fait.

  
- Mais Hermione... fit Ron

  
- Pas de discussion. On veut retrouver Harry, donc on a besoin de se laver.

  
C'est alors qu'ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, chacun caché derrière un arbre, lorsque Hermione lança :

  
- Quand je dirai Go, nous allons courir et aller dans la rivière.

  
Personne ne discuta cette fois-ci.

  
-1...2...3...GO.

  
En quelque instant, tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la rivière, un peu gêné de ce qui venait de se passer. Chacun se dévisagea quelque peu avant de commencer à se laver dos-à-dos.

  
- Je vous averti, si quelque ose seulement y penser, je le transforme en grenouille, fit remarquer Hermione.

  
- Ce n'est pas mon intention, tu peux me croire, dit Malefoy quelque peu dégoûté.

  
- Ah toi, on s'est bien, dit Ron.

  
- Ne commencer pas vous deux, ce n'est pas le temps...et surtout pas la place, dit Hermione.

  
C'est alors que Ron resta immobile le teint tout blanc.

  
- Dites moi que c'est vous qui venez de faire se bruit.

  
- Mais de quoi tu parle Weasley, fit Malefoy découragé.

  
Mais alors, les trois resta figé lorsqu'ils entendirent un CLIC. Ils se retournèrent un vit un groupe de Moldus prenant des photos.

  
- Mais c'est quoi cette chose, et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux autres, demanda Ron bouche bée.

  
- Ah non, c'est un groupe de touriste qui prennent des photos de nous, vite...allons nous cacher dans les buissons de l'autre côtés, fit Hermione encore sous le choc.

  
Ils se dirigèrent en vitesse vers les buissons, mais malheureusement pour eux, leurs vêtements étaient cachés de l'autre côtés de la rive. Et pour être encore plus chanceux, les touriste étais de ce côtés et n'avaient pas l'air de partir tout suite. C'est alors que tout trois remarqua qu'ils étaient nus face-à- face. Ils étaient tous les trois si gênés qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Hermione s'écria alors :

  
- Ron!!!!!! Pourrais-tu me regarder dans les yeux s'il vous plait.

  
Le regard de Hermione quitta donc Ron pour Malefoy qui était à côté d'elle.

  
- Granger!!!!! Un peu de retenu... et pourrais-tu me regarder dans les yeux en passant, fit Malefoy encore plus gêné.

  
C'est alors que les deux gars se regardèrent découragés et Ron lança :

  
- Toi...penses y même pas.

  
- Voir si je voudrais regarder ton...,fit Malefoy en s'arrêtant net.

  
- Ok, on pourrais-tu changer de sujet si ça ne vous dérange pas, fit Ron.

  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Hermione. Nous devrions attendre lentement que ses touristes partent pour que l'on puisse aller chercher nos vêtements pas la suite.

  
Après plusieurs minutes, le groupe de Moldus finit par partir et nos trois aventuriers se décidèrent à franchir le rivière pour retourner se rhabiller. Hermione et Malefoy avaient finit depuis quelques instants lorsque Ron réapparut. C'est alors qu'il se figea droit comme un poteau et que son visage devenu blanc comme un drap. Il gémissait en disant :

  
- Oh non...oh non...

  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron, fit Hermione.

  
- J'ai quelque chose dans...dans...mes CULOTTES.

  
- Oupss, je crois que tu as un problème.

  
- Et le pire...c'est que je pense que c'est une...une... araignée, fit remarquer Ron devenu encore plus blanc en prononçant araignée.

  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, je ne suis pas pour aller la chercher quand même, dit Hermione.

  
Ron la regarda comme s'il trouvait que s'était un bonne idée et la supplia de l'aider.

  
- Weasley, tu m'en devra une, fit Hermione en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de celui-ci.

- Hermione?!?...tu veux que je mettre ma main dans...dans tes culottes!!??!!

  
Hermione venait quasiment de s'étouffer en entendant cette remarque, lorsque Malefoy lança :

  
- Franchement, on se passe de commentaire.

  
- Ouin...fais dont ça Malefoy, dit Ron devenu rouge.

  
- Arrête de bouger Ron si tu veux que je la retrouve cette petite bestiole.

  
Comme Hermione finit sa phrase, elle sortit une toute petite araignée des pantalons de Ron et la jeta très long.

  
- Est-ce que c'est finit ce cirque, fit Malefoy découragé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

  
- Malefoy, mais en pas plus s'il te plait, dit Hermione encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

  
- Merci en passant Hermione, fit Ron encore gêné.

  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais tu m'en devra une.

  
- Tout ce que tu voudras.

  
- Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller maintenant que vous avez finit, dit Malefoy devenu impatient.

  
Ron, Hermione et Malefoy quittèrent donc cette endroit et se dirigea vers le sud où ils pensaient que se trouvait Harry. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tout tremper, ils n'avaient pas du tout froid puisque le chaud soleil les frappaient de pleins fouet et qu'ils avaient, avec tout ça, finis par sortir de la forêt. Ils suivaient un chemin à la queue leu-leu qui semblait interminable jusqu'à de qu'ils voient plusieurs gens passer à travers celui-ci un peu plus loin. C'est alors que Ron s'exclama :

  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette endroit???

  
- C'est pas vrai, fit Malefoy décourager, ce sont des Moldus.

  
- Quoi????, fit Ron surpris d'entendre ça. HERMIONE!!!!! C'est pour ce la que tu a voulu que nous nous lavions. Tu savais déjà que nous allions passer pas ici. J'aurais tu y penser avant.

  
- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu es aussi fâché après moi???, coupa Hermione avant que Ron ne continu. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que je savais que toi et Malefoy ne passeriez jamais pas là.

  
- Tu as tout a fais raison...et sais pour cela que je vous quitte dès maintenant, dit Malefoy.

- Toi...tu reste avec nous. Je ne te fais pas du tout confiance. Tu pourrais aller raconter tout ça à toute l'école et notre plan serais à l'eau, dit Ron.

  
- Les gars, nous devons continuer notre route...et le seul chemin pour y arriver...est de passer par ce village Moldu. Essayez de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous si vous ne voulez pas être arrêté par une police.

  
- Une quoi???? ,fit Ron et Malefoy en même temps.

  
- Une police...c'est une personne qui vous arrête quand vous faite de quoi de pas correct et qui vous emmène dans une prison...mais beaucoup moins pire que Azkaban.

  
Hermione avait rajouté cette phrase puisqu'elle avait bien vue que le visage de Ron avait changer de couleur.

  
- Nous avons besoin d'aller dans une banque pour chercher de l'argent Moldus, car je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps nous allons rester ici. Peut-être nous allons avoir besoin d'acheter quelque chose.

  
- Je ne me rabaisserai pas plus au niveau des Moldus. J'aime plutôt mourir, fit Malefoy dégoûter.

  
- Ça peut s'arranger Malefoy, fit Ron sur le point d'exploser.

  
- Je vous ferais remarquer que tous le monde nous regarde en se moment.

  
Hermione avait malheureusement raison, puisque que tout les passants les regardaient d'un ?il étrange ou bien avaient changer de côté de rue.

  
- Peut-être que nous devrions y aller avant que nous causions trop de problème, fit-elle toute gêné.

  
- D'accord...mais passe en avant, fit Ron encore plus rouge lorsqu'il avait vue une petite fille Moldu qui l'avait regardé et était partit à pleurer.

  
Ils se dirigèrent dans les rues en cherchant la banque des Moldus lorsqu'ils virent enfin un pancarte marquer « _Banque Desjardin_ ».

  
- Je crois que nous y sommes, fit Hermione.

  
- Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'entre tous les trois dans cette...cette chose, fit Malefoy.

  
Il ne rajouta aucun mot lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione se retourner vers lui en lui jetant des yeux réprobateurs. Hermione poussa la grande porte et ils entrèrent des le ventre du monstre, comme le pensait si bien Ron. La salle était immense et comportait plusieurs comptoir ou plusieurs Moldus demandaient de l'argent.

  
- Venez les gars...je crois que c'est pas la, fit Hermione.

  
Ron et Malefoy attendait Hermione pendant qu'elle demandait de l'argent à la caissière lorsqu'un grand BOUM de fit entendre. Plusieurs hommes étaient entrer avec un cagoule sur la tête pointant tous les Moldus avec un « bidule » dans les mains. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, touts les gens s'étaient coucher sur le sol les mains sur la tête ne disant plus un mot. SAUF évidemment Ron, Hermione et Malefoy qui étaient rester debout l'air bouche bée. C'est alors qu'un des hommes s'avança vers eux en leur criant des bêtises.

  
- COUCHEZ-VOUS SUR LE SOL...TOUTE SUITE.

  
- Mais Hermione...qu'est-ce qu'il fait?? Il est cinglé ou quoi??, fit remarquer Ron.

  
Hermione ne pouvait plus parler du tout. Elle était figée et avait perdu tout sens de la logique.

  
- Se doit être un jeu que les Moldus font pour se divertir. Ils sont assez bizarre des fois, lança Malefoy.

  
- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS COUCHER SUR LE SOL...SINON ÇA VA FINIR MAL POUR VOUS.

  
Cependant, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy de bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Quand tout un coup, l'homme qui leur lança des bêtises s'avança vers Hermione et l'agrippa par le coup, pointant son arme sur la tête. Il s'écria :

  
- SI VOUS NE FAITES PAS SE QUE JE DIT...JE LUI EXPLOSE LA CERVELLE.

  
- Avec ce truc, fit Malefoy. Vous voulez rire ou quoi??

  
Et Malefoy éclata de rire en même que Ron. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça drôle. Au contraire, elle était encore plus blanche depuis que l'homme à la cagoule l'avait pris avec lui.

  
- R...Ro...Ron...ce n'est pas un plais...plaisanterie, s'il vous plait, faite ce qu'il dit. C'est une ar...arme qu'il tient d'en ça main. C'est dangereux..

  
- Dangereux. Ben voyons dont. C'est pas avec ce truc en plastique qu'un Malefoy vas être intimider.

  
Malefoy sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers l'homme et s'écria :

  
- _Expelliamus_!

  
C'est alors que le revolver du voleur s'ôta des mains de celui-ci et alla atterrir des mètres plus loin. Voyant ceci, les autres cambrioleurs se dirigèrent droit sur Ron et Malefoy, mais lorsque Ron vit cela, il pointa ça baguette sur eux et s'écria à son tour :

  
- _Attachius!_

  
C'est alors que tous les lacets des souliers de tous le monde présent s'attachèrent, faisant trébucher de même tous les cambrioleurs dans leur course. Hermione , qui venait de s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait, donna un sérieux coup dans le ventre avec son coude à son agresseur et fonça droit vers Ron et Malefoy.

  
- Vous avez réussis, fit-elle en sautant par dessus un gars étendu de tout son long par terre. Vous avez été géniale.

  
- On a absolument rien faite. C'étais un jeu d'enfant, dit Malefoy.

  
- Peut-être...mais vous auriez pu être tuer pareil.

  
Sur ses mots, Ron devint blanc comme des draps. On pouvait voir que ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles au vent.

  
- Mou...mourir..., fit-il en essayant de ne pas tomber sur le dos. TU AURAIS PU NOUS LE DIRE HERMIONE!!!!

  
- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais...mais vous pensiez tellement que c'était une plaisanterie.

  
- De toute façon, nous avons réussit...je veux dire que j'ai réussit à nous sortir de l'embarras. On pourrait y aller maintenant?? demanda Malefoy fier de lui.

  
Ils partaient pour sortir lorsqu'une voit ce fit entendre derrière eux.

  
- Mademoiselle...vous oublier votre argent.

  
- Oh...merci à vous.

  
- Juste une question, Avez-vous vue ce qui s'est passé?? Personne n'a pu expliquer correctement comment l'homme a-t-il perdu son arme? Vous auriez pas une idée??

  
Malefoy partait pour dire quelque chose mais fut arrêter par Hermione qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

  
- Désoler...mais je n'ai rien vue et mes amis non plus. Nous devons partir maintenant. Au revoir.

  
Ils quittèrent donc la banque d'un pas rapide avant que des policiers n'arrivent sur les lieux et leur posent dix milles questions.

_~J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans les prochain chapitres vous en apprendrez plus sur la disparition de Harry!!! Alors continuer à lire ma fic. ^__^ Une tite reviews en passant est très plaisant!~_  
  
__


	4. À l'école

_Nos plus grande...nos plus immense...nos plus gigantesque **EXCUSES**!!!!! Nous sommes vraiment désolé que vous ayez du attendre aussi longtemps pour  avoir un nouveau chapitre. Kat, elle avec qui je fais la fic, et moi étions vraiment bloquée, mais tout vas bien maintenant...quoique ce chapitre est mini mini court! De plus, ce chapitre sert à la compréhension de l'histoire. Dans le chapitre 5, nous retrouverons nos trois zigotos.  
  
Un gros MERCI pour tous vos reviews!!_****

**Chapitre 4**, À l'école

  
Durant ce temps, entre les murs de l'école de Poudlard, les professeurs continuent de donner leur cour. Cependant, Rogue est dans tout ses états. Il est en colère après Harry et Ron qui ne s'étaient pas présentés à son cour de potion. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils avaient sûrement fait un mauvais coup encore, puisque son cher Drago n'était pas présent lui non plus. Il décida d'aller se plaindre du comportements de Potter auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il dit le mot de passe et monta voir le directeur.

  
- Oui entré, dit-il calmement.

  
- Professeur, le comportement de Potter est insupportable. Il ne s'est pas présenté à mon cour et de plus, il a entraîné ce pauvre Drago Malfoy dans ses manigances. Je veux qu'il est une sévère punition pour son non respect au règlement de l'école. À moins que vous l'avez invité à quelque part avec vous, expliqua-t-il pour ne pas affronter Dumbledore en cas d'échec.

  
- Harry Potter a une très bonne raison de ne pas avoir été à son cours, mon cher Severus.

  
- Et pourrais-je savoir laquelle??? dit-il en retenant sa colère.

  
- Il a changer d'école.

  
Ce qui aurait du être la plus merveilleuse nouvelle pour Rogue fut plutôt un claque qu'il reçu en pleine face.

  
- Je ne comprend pas professeur, vous dites qu'il a changer d'école...mais c'est impossible. Je suis sur qu'il vous à fais cela dans votre dos. Il est si hypocrite.

  
- Pas du tout Severus...je lui ai donné ma permission et je l'ai aidé à trouver l'école qu'il lui allait le plus.

  
- Mais c'est absurde, il n'a quand même pas emmener Drago et ses deux complices de Granger et de Weasley.

  
- Non Severus, vous n'y êtes pas...ils sont partit à sa recherche.

  
C'est alors que Rogue reçu une deuxième claque.

  
- QUOI!!!!!... Drago n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Je suis sur qu'il a été forcer. Mais au juste...vous les avez laisser faire!!!

  
- Même si j'aurais voulu les en arrêter...je n'aurais jamais été capable et ils auraient fini par trouver une autre solution. Maintenant si vous voulez bien professeur, j'aimerais terminer des rapports. Merci, termina Dumbledore aussi calme que lorsque Rogue était entré.

  
Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore dans en état de choc. Ce Potter avait encore réussit à faire un mauvais coup et à mettre Drago dans de sale draps. C'est alors qu'il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva face-à-face avec le professeur McGonagall.

  
-Professeur, fit Rogue en s'excusant. Je ne vous avais pas vue. À propos...vous ne savez pas ce que viens de faire Potter??? Certes, si j'avais été le responsable de Griffordor...

  
- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

  
- Mais il s'est fait changer d'école, fit-il l'air scandalisé

  
- Je sais Rogue. Il est allé en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Vous n'étiez pas au courant???

  
- Non...enfin...je viens de l'apprendre. Euh...désoler, mais je doit y aller.

  
Rogue pris donc la direction de son bureau. « Mon Dieu...suis-je le seul à trouver cela étrange » pensa-t-il. Mais cette pensée lui sortit de l'esprit lorsqu'il tomba sur un autre professeur, le professeur Ricochet. Elle était le nouveau professeur de défenses contre le mal...et déjà en partant Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu ce poste encore une fois. Elle était grande et paraissait assez jeune pour un professeur de Poudlard. Elle avait les cheveux noirs charbon et les yeux d'un brun noisette.

  
- Bonjour Severus!

  
- Professeur Ricochet, la saluant poliment d'un signe de tête.

  
- Vous allez bien? le questionna-t-elle.

  
Rogue ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à lui dire ce qui le troublait, mais après avoir parler à Dumbledore et McGonagall, c'était la seule qui semblait avoir un comportement normal.

  
- Potter s'est fait changé d'école.

  
- Harry Potter?!

  
- Oui, Harry Potter et trois de ses camarades sont partit à sa recherche sans que personne ne réagisse.

  
- En effet, c'est plutôt étrange, dit-elle pensive. Ça mérite que j'y porte une attention spéciale.

  
- Oui, vous avez bien raison...attendez...VOUS!!! Vous venez à peine de rentrer à Poudlard et vous voulez déjà mettre votre nez partout, dit Rogue avez colère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le poste de DCFM que vous êtes au dessus de tous.

  
Le professeur Ricochet resta bête par ce changement d'humeur si radical. Elle avait entendu parler de la réputation de Severus Rogue et de la convoitise qu'il portait au poste de DCFM. Elle voulu répliquer, mais Rogue était déjà partit. 

  
« Il me sera plus difficile que prévue de lui soutirer des informations » pensa-t-elle. « Étrange qu'il soit le seul à avoir gardé son comportement habituel. »

  
De son côté, Rogue était furieux de constater que cette arrogante petite nouvelle voulait fouiller partout. Il regrettait à présent du lui avoir confié tout ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser qu'elle était la seule à avec lui à trouver la situation étrange.

  
~*~*~

  
Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que noirceur. Un mal de tête intense lui rappela qu'il avait subit un dur coup sur la tête. Peu à peu, il retrouva ses esprit et massa son front tout en frôlant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

  
Tout s'était passé si vite. Il se demandait bien où il était. Il avait ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté et rien dans la pièce ne lui permettait de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

  
Tout à coup, une lueur éblouissante apparût. D'un rapide mouvement, il recouvrit ses yeux de son bras et tourna la tête. Un rire cynique, qu'il cru reconnaître, parvint à ses oreilles.

  
- MALFOY!!

  
Le rire cruel doubla d'intensité. Harry s'habitua à cette vive clarté et vit, entouré d'une lumière étincelante, d'une silhouette grande et élancer, portant une longue robe noire et de long cheveux blond. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de Lucius Malfoy.

  
- Tiens tiens, vous êtes enfin réveiller, Potter! dit-il en insistant sur son nom avec mépris.

  
- Où suis-je? marmonna-t-il avec colère.

  
- Ah, ça Potter, je te laisse deviner, répondit-il en lui tourna le dos, puis s'adressant à une autre personne à l'extérieur de la pièce, il ajouta :

  
- Ça y est maître, il est réveillé.

  
La porte ferma et Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la noirceur la plus total.

_~Oui oui, il est vraiment court. Le prochain chapitre sera là dans...euh...Oups!! Faut qu'on y aille!!!!! ^_^ ~  
  
_


	5. Fiancé ou non

Bonjour!!!! Un gros DÉSOLER pour le délai!!! Mais voici la suite!!! ^____^ J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que le début!!!

Réponses aux reviews :

  
**Sérafina** : Salut Cath! Contente de voir que tu aimes notre team!!! Même si elle est pas mal lente!!! J'espère que tu vas continuer à nous lire!!!!  
  
**Patty** : Pour Voldemort, on ne dit rien!!! Désolé!!! Mais si tu veux savoir, continue de lire!!!!  
  
**Angelbas** : Pour les professeur, la réponse sera probablement dans le prochain chapitre, celui-ci ressemble plus à la scène de la banque!!! Merci de nous lire!!!  
  
_Bonne lecture!!!!_

**Chapitre 5, **Fiancé ou non

Après leur aventure à la banque, Hermione, Ron et Drago décidèrent d'aller acheter des vêtements moldus pour ne pas trop attirer les regards sur eux.

Hermione était vêtue d'une robe soleil de couleur maïs et orange qui lui allait à merveille. Ron, de son côté, portait un short noir et un t-shirt beige. Drago, bien que répugner de porter des vêtements moldus, était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une camisole recouverte d'un chemise unit verte foncée.

Il était rendu assez tard et nos trois jeunes se promenaient dans les rues de la petite ville.

-Hermione!? Veux-tu bien nous dire où est-ce que tu nous amène? Demanda Ron.

-Harry a les compétences requis pour aller à Drumstang. Le plus logique dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'il aurait du être transféré dans cette école. Demain, nous irons prendre le train pour la Bulgarie, mais pour instants, nous devrions plutôt essayer de trouver un motel où nous pourrions dormir pour la nuit.

-Ah oui, un motel. Et où va-t-on trouvé ça dans cette ville que nous ne connaissons même pas? Répliqua Drago.

-C'est facile, nous n'avons qu'à demander notre chemin à un habitant, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

Comme elle dit cela, un moldus dans la vingtaine près d'eux et Hermione se dirigea vers lui laissant les deux garçons perplexes derrière elle.

-Excusez moi monsieur, pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver un motel pour la nuit, lui demanda poliment Hermione.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme la regarda de la tête au pied et lui lança un regard pervers. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Un motel!? Répéta-t-il passant sa langue sur ses lèvres montrant son désir envers elle.

-Euh…..je pense qu'on s'est mal compris monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Derek ma belle. Pour un « one night », laisse faire les 'messieurs'.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Drago regardaient la scène, confus et d'une même voix, ils se demandèrent :

-C'est quoi un « one night »?

L'homme, tel un prédateur, se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'approchant d'un coup sec et laissa sa main glisser sur ses cuisses.

Trop choqué par ce qui se passait, Hermione ne réagit pas. En revanche, Ron qui venait d'un comprendre la situation se rapprocha dangereusement de l'homme et lui lança d'une voix menaçante :

-Lâchez ma soeur!

Tous deux surpris, mais de façon bien différente, Derek et Hermione regardèrent Ron et levèrent un sourcils.

-Ta soeur? Disent-ils d'une même voix.

Hermione qui regardait toujours Ron, se demanda pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouver une meilleure solution. Cependant, son attention se détourna très rapidement vers l'homme, car celui-ci n'ayant pas du tout pris au sérieux la « menace » de Ron, commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione avec envie.

Drago, qui était toujours éloigner de la scènes, s'approcha d'eux et murmura à Ron :

-T'es pathétique Weasley.

-Et bien…..si tu es si malin Malfoy, trouve une solution!

Drago fit un sourire en coin comme unique réponse. Il s'approcha du « couple » et commença ça comédie.

-Excusez moi! Dit-il en s'interposant entre les deux.

-Quoi encore! T'es qui toi? Son autre frère!! Demanda-t-il d'une voix insolente.

-Non…..en fait, je suis son fiancé! 

Devant l'air surpris de Derek, Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Mais après quelques instants, il eut l'air de s'en ficher royalement et retourna vers Hermione.

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu où quoi? Enlevez vos salles mains de sur MA Hermione.

Cette fois, l'homme regarda Drago incertain et relâcha un peu Hermione. Celle-ci en profita pour se dégager complètement et Drago l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre là-bas. 

-Que fais-tu Malfoy, chuchota Hermione entre ses dents.

-Joue le jeu, répondit-il tout bas.

L'homme les regardait encore perplexe donc Drago pris les grands moyens.

-Désoler Drago, je cherchais un motel pour cette nuit.

-Ah…..c'est pas grave. Je te pardonne chérie.

C'est alors que Drago lui pris le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Derek ET Ron restèrent complètement sous le choc et quant à Hermione, bien que surprise, pris rapidement son rôle de future mariée et répondit sauvagement au baiser de Drago._(N/A  qui ne l'aurais pas fait!! ^_^)_

L'homme tourna les talons, voyant bien que s'était peine perdu et s'en alla en murmurant un audible « Salope! »

Drago, qui avait entendu, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Derek.

-Drago! Non!

-_Impuissium!_

Ron, qui était à côté d'eux, éclata de rire dès qu'il entendit la formule. Hermione, quant à elle, pila sur son orgueil de ne pas connaître ce sort et posa la question.

-C'est quoi au juste les conséquences de ce sort?

-Ah…..rien de bien bien grave, répondit Drago.

-Il va seulement être impuissant pour un bout de temps, compléta Ron entre deux rire étouffés.

Tous les trois en riant, poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à ce que Ron intervient.

-Avec tout ça Hermione, on n'a pas plus trouver de motel.

-Aille, il y a un autre moldus de l'autre côté de la rue. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne cette fois-ci, Hermione? Lui demanda Drago en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Et pourquoi toi Malfoy? Répliqua Ron.

-Parce que tes arguments ne sont pas crédibles Weasley.

-Les gars! Arrêtez-vous, il va partir. Vite! S'interposa Hermione.

Le deuxième moldus fut beaucoup plus sage et il leur indiqua un motel qui n'était pas bien loin de là. Rapidement, ils s'y rendirent. Hermione vit avec soulagement, que la personne à la réception, était une femme. 

-Bonjour Madames! Nous aimerions avoir une chambre pour la nuit. Est-ce que c'est possible?

-Attendez une seconde…..en fait, il m'en reste une…..mais il y a seulement un lit double et…..

-Et quoi? Demanda Drago impatient.

-En fait…..c'est un chambre pour les lunes de miel.

-Ah! Mais c'est parfait, nous avons justement un jeune couple fiancé! Répondit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

Alors qu'Hermione vira au rouge, la dame le regarda étrangement.

-Et…..vous!? Vous êtes qui?

Drago pouffa de rire.

-C'est seulement son frère madame! Et nous sommes pris avec! Répondit Drago.

Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis que la madame rit en tendant la clé et la facture à Hermione.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, venez me voir! Dit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre en question. Hermione mis la clef dans la serrure et elle ouvrit la porte. Certes, ils avaient été prévenue pour la chambre, mais ce qu'ils virent leur fit la même réaction qu'un sortilège de stupéfaction.

~*~*~

Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, Rogue décida de partirent à la recherche des deux Griffondor et de son Drago puisqu'il n'avait trouvé aucune explications logique à tout ce qui se passait.

Il décida d'utiliser le sort qu'il avait l'habitude de se servir lors de ses surveillances nocturne afin de détecter les Serpentard entre tous pour ne pas leur faire perdre de points. Il sortit des limites de Poudlard et  lança son sortilège.

-_Indicatam Serpentius!_

Aussitôt, la baguette de Rogue pointa vers la gauche et Rogue transplana.

~Et oui!!! Un autre chapitre où le ridicule est maître!!!! Désoler, on n'a pas pu s'en empêcher!!!! On vous garantit pas que le prochain chapitre sera bientôt, mais on va faire notre possible!!! Oh, et puis, développer votre patience, il paraît que c'est une belle qualité!!! Envoyer-nous vos commentaires!!!! Ça fait toujours plaisir!!! ^__^ ~


	6. Un lit trop petit

_Allo vous autres!!!! Voici un nouveau chapitre aussi farfelu que les précédents!!!! J'espère que vous aimerez la lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire!!!!! Alors...allez rire un bon coup!!!!!! En passant, **MERCI** beaucoup pour vos reviews gang!!!! Ça fais plaisir!!!!!!_

_  
**Réponse reviews**_ :

  
**Lily** : Merci ma grande de lire notre fic!!! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres!!!! Tourlou!

  
**Sandi** : Merci pour ta reviews ma grande!!!! Voici la suite!!! Tourlou!

  
**Sérafina** : Salut toi!!!! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu vas autant aimé que d'habitude! MERCI beaucoup de lire mes fic ma grande!!!! C'est le fun!!! Bonne chance encore pour ta fic!!! Bye!

  
**Amy Malfoy** : Salut toi!!!!! Merci pour ta reviews!!! Ca fais plaisir!!! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre!!! Inquiète toi pas...c'est assez fou!!!!! ^__^ -XxXxX-

  
**Quisuisje** : Je suis bien contente de voir que j'ai un nouveau lecteur qui m'envoie une reviews!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce nouveau chapitre! Merci encore! Bye!!

  
_Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de rire un bon coup!!!!! ^__^ Alors Bonne Lecture!!___

**Chapitre 6, **Un lit trop petit

Nos trois jeunes étaient dans le cadre de la porte de chambre et regardaient celle-ci les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte.

-Euh…..c'est quoi ça?? S'exclama Drago encore sous le choc.

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça Malfoy! Rétorqua Ron.

En effet, la chambre que leur avait donner la dame était…..comment dire? TRÈS coloré!!! Le plafond était remplis de petits miroirs leur permettant de se voir lorsqu'ils étaient coucher. Le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis rouge vif et complétait très bien le lit en forme cœur. Celui-ci ressemblait fortement à une boîte de chocolat! Les draps étaient eux aussi rouge et il y avait pleins de petits coussins en formes de cœur rose qui était déposés sur haut du lit.

Hermione s'avança prudemment dans la chambre. Les garçons étaient toujours où la porte, encore en train d'examiner cette….. chambre. Hermione se tourna alors vers eux et leur dit d'un ton amusé :

- J'espère que vous aimez le rouge les gars!

Ceux-ci regardèrent Hermione étrangement, mais ne purent qu'éclater de rire en réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Bon…..bien c'est pas tout ça, mais il n'y a qu'un lit! Reprit Hermione.

Drago et Ron se regardèrent aussitôt.

- Ni pense même pas Weasley!

- C'est la dernière chose que je voudrais!

C'est alors que ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Hermione qui les regardait toujours amusé. C'est alors qu'elle comprit leur arrière pensé.

- Euh…..n'y penser même pas les gars! 

- Bien quoi Mione! Tu pourrais être entre nous deux!

- Comme ça je ne devrai pas endurer Weasley toute la nuit!

Hermione n'était pas très enchantée par cette idée, mais dû s'y résoudre malgré tout. Elle savait très bien que Drago et Ron ne pourraient jamais dormir un à côté de l'autre.

- Bon…..c'est d'accord! Mais que je n'en vois pas un raconté ça quand nous allons revenir!

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à notre avantage de toute façon! Répondit Drago.

Après s'être assis quelques minutes, Ron se leva et leur dit qu'il allait prendre un bain. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il allait l'attendre…..

- Euh…..Drago!?

- Hum!

- Je ne t'avais pas remercier encore pour être venue à mon secours dans la rue.

Drago fut plutôt surpris pas ce changement d'attitude à son égard. Il n'avait pas vraiment réaliser à quel point Hermione était un fille chic. Même si elle n'était pas de sang pur, elle était correcte, de plus, elle était beaucoup plus correcte que certaines personnes de sang pur.

- De rien. Tu auras sûrement fais la même chose pour moi.

- Euh…..bien sûr.

C'est alors que leur début de conversation fut couper pas un cris venant de la salle de bain.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard.

-Ron, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se précipitèrent donc vers la salle de bain et découvrirent un Ron se tenant les côtés et riant comme un enfant de 3 ans.

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu as crié ainsi Weasley!

Mais lorsque Drago et Hermione réalisèrent qu'ils étaient entrer dans la salle de bain et découvrirent le décor qui les entouraient, ils ne purent qu'éclater de rire encore une fois.

Certes, la petite chambre dans laquelle ils allaient devoir dormir était affreuse…..mais la salle de bain l'était encore plus. Surtout pour une salle de bain!

Le plancher était en céramique de couleur vert et pleins de pétales de roses jonchait le sol. La baignoire était d'un style ancien sur pattes, mais en forme de coeur elle aussi. Les serviettes étaient elles aussi rouge, ce qui était très étrange avec le plancher vert. Mais ce qui était le plus laid dans ce décor farfelu, c'était le plafond qui laissait descendre pleins de petites ficelles avec un coeur dans le bout! Certes, il y aurai eu de quoi à faire comme décoration nouvelle.

- Tu veux toujours prendre un bain Weasley? finit par demander Drago entre deux rires.

- À moins que tu ne veules y aller avant! Rétorqua Ron.

- Bon, bien je vais retourner dans la chambre moi là!

- Nous allons te laisser à tes préoccupations Ron, continua Hermione tout en sortant de la salle de bain derrière Drago.

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers le lit en forme de cœur. Ils s'assirent dessus et se regardèrent, gêner.

- Euh…..de quel bord veux-tu te coucher Drago? Demanda Hermione.

Drago se sentit rougir. Avoir été avec une autre fille, il aurait trouver cette question tout à fait banale, mais en compagnie de Granger…..la situation était loin d'être ordinaire.

- J'en sais rien! De quel bord veux-tu être toi?

- Boff! De toute façon, je vais me retrouver dans le milieu, répondit-elle timidement. Mais tu ferais mieux de choisir ta place avant que Ron n'arrive.

- Comme ça, je passe avant ce cher Weasley!

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sentir son visage rougir.

- Euh, bien…..euh…..

Drago éclata de rire.

- Oublie ça Hermione! Enfin de compte, je crois que je vais prendre le cartier gauche du cœur. La partie semble plus grande!

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures et attendirent que Ron arrive pour fermer les lumière. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après, mais s'étouffa aussitôt en voyant Hermione et Malfoy couchés l'un à côté de l'autre comme si tout cela était bien normal.

- Reste pas planter là Weasley! On voudrait bien fermer la lumière pour dormir! Dit Drago.

La bouche de Ron se referma aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était ouverte et il lança un regard noir à Drago.

- Euh…..je sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais…..le lit semble vraiment petit, finit par dire Ron enfin sortit de sa stupeur.

- Je vois pas vraiment ce qui te cause problème Ron! De toute façon, c'est moi qui est dans le centre!

Ron ne répondit rien et se dirigea du côté où il y avait Hermione.

Effectivement, le lit était bien conçu pour deux personnes et non trois! Lorsque Ron entra dans le lit, Hermione se sentit coincer entre les deux garçons. Une légère dispute éclate.

- Ouch! RON! J'ai ton coude dans les côtes!

- Désoler Mione, mais Môsieur Malfoy prend toute la place de l'autre côté!

- Je te ferais remarquer Weasley, que je suis dans la même situation que toi! Mais je ne chiale pas, MOI!

- Les gars! Arrêter! Je sais pas si vous savez, mais c'est pas plaisant de vous entendre vous disputez de chaque coté de mes oreilles!

- Dit plutôt ça à Weasley!

Hermione se tourna et lança un regard noir à Drago. Il y eut un long silence par la suite.

Hermione tenta de trouver une position relativement confortable, essayant de ne pas recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Ron ou de Drago. C'est alors que la voix de Drago se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci, avec une certaine appréhension.

- Euh…..Hermione! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Hermione le regarda sans trop comprendre. Sans s'en être aperçue, elle avait mis ses mains à une place qui…..comment dire….avait fait réagir Drago! Lorsqu'elle regarda les couvertures elle vit une petite bosse qui s'était former. Elle sortit alors ses mains à toute vitesse de sous les couvertes et plaqua ses bras le long de son corps.

Ron, qui était de l'autre côté du lit, s'assit droit comme un poteau lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione. Elle aurait très bien pu se confondre dans les draps, tellement elle était rouge.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il en espérant recevoir une réponse.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps puisque ses yeux furent détourné par une bosse au-dessus de Drago.

- MALFOY! S'écria-t-il dégoûté. Attend d'être tout seul au moins!

- J'ai rien fait moi! C'est à Hermione que tu dois dire ça!

Hermione aurait bien voulu disparaître en ce moment même. Elle sentit le regard de Ron se poser sur elle.

- Bien quoi? Tu penses quand même pas que j'ai fait exprès!?

- J'aime mieux pas trop me poser de questions disons! Lui répondit Ron.

- Euh…..on pourrais-tu fermer les lumières? Demanda Drago de l'autre côté.

Les lumières étaient enfin éteintes. Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans la petit chambre. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Soit qu'il était préoccupé par Harry, soit qu'il manquait de place ou soit qu'il était encore trop excité!

Chacun était dans leur monde, dans leur pensées. Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui chuchota :

- Mione!

- Hum?

- Penses-tu qu'on va finir par retrouver Harry?

- Je l'espère bien Ron! Et je commence à penser que cette histoire de changement d'école est vraiment irréaliste. Il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave dans tout ça!

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?!

- J'en sais vraiment rien sur ce côté!

- Souhaitons que cette histoire finisse le plus rapidement possible!

- À qui le dis-tu! Dit Drago qui avait entendu la conversation.

Tous trois eurent un sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécus.

Une heure se passa depuis leur conversation sur Harry, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dormait encore.

Le temps à l'extérieur était infernale. Le vent soufflait avec force, la pluie inondait les rues et les éclairs illuminaient le ciel sous leur passage. C'était l'une de ces nuits où l'on préférait être à l'intérieur, bien au chaud.

Hermione était toujours aussi coincer entre les deux garçons, mais essayait de ne plus y penser. Ces pensées étaient plutôt diriger vers Harry. Comment ce fait-il qu'il avait signé Harry Potter à sa lettre? Pourquoi fallait-il que…..

Mais elle sortit aussitôt de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement la cuisse! Elle se figea soudainement sous les couvertures.

- Euh…..Ron!?

- Quoi? Dit ce dernier un peu endormi.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui vient de me caresser la cuisse?

- Jamais de la vie! Répondit-il, révolté qu'elle est pu penser une chose pareil venant de sa part.

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Drago.

- DRAGO! S'Écria Hermione.

- J'ai pas fait exprès!

- Espèce de pervers! S'exclama Ron.

- Comment peux-tu me caresser sans faire exprès?! Demanda Hermione.

- Je voulais me gratter…..mais je me suis trompé de jambes, dit-il pour se protéger.

- Menteur! S'écria à nouveau Ron.

- AILLE…..

Ce fut le seul mot qu'Hermione ne put prononcer, car une bagarre éclata être Ron et Drago.

Les coups d'oreiller éclataient dans tous les sens et déjà que le lit était petit, chacun manquait tomber en bas lorsqu'il en recevait un.

Ils décidèrent donc de lâcher les oreillers et se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, et tout ça, dans le lit!

Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle était encore pris entre les deux garçons et fut bientôt ensevelie en-dessous de deux corps qui venaient de lui tomber dessus.

Soudainement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en un fracas assourdissant. Hermione, Ron et Drago se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils entendirent celle-ci frapper le mur. Un éclair traversa le ciel, montrant au passage une grande silhouette portant une cape, cachant ainsi une partie de son visage, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tous trois se regardèrent effrayés et puis BOUM! Le tonnerre résonna dans la chambre, ce qui déclencha un cris de panique venant des trois jeunes.

- AAHHHHH!

La silhouette s'avança donc dans la chambre et s'arrêta à côté de l'interrupteur. Il alluma la lumière et un cri étouffer vint de sa part.

- Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous faites là, embarqué l'un sur l'autre?!

- Professeur Rogue! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix, tout aussi surpris les uns des autres. Ils se regardèrent et prirent conscience de leur situation.

- Non non professeur! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Essaya de convaincre Hermione tout en poussant les deux gars dans leur bord respectif.

- Je vois! Dit Rogue pour seul réponse, découragé de voir Malfoy avec ces deux Griffondor.

Durant ce temps, Ron était devenu rouge de honte tandis que Drago se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer Professeur! Commença Drago.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous allez retourner à Poudlard avec moi.

- Mais…..on ne veut pas y retourner! Rétorqua Hermione.

Rogue la regarda sévèrement. Elle ne put que baiser la tête.

- Vous avez fait assez de bêtises tous les trois! Vous vous expliquerez rendu au château.

Sur ce, Hermione, Ron et Drago ramassèrent leurs effets et suivirent le professeur Rogue jusqu'à Poudlard.

_~ Voici la fin de notre chapitre!!! J'espère que vous avez un bon moment à le lire!!! Et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer...il était aussi tordu que les autre d'avant!!!! Mais avouez que vous aimer ça de même!!!!! Tk...nous on se tripe à le faire!!!! Dit nous ce que vous en penser!! On vous aime gros gang!! Désolé si la suite prend du temps à arriver!!! On fais notre possible!! ^__^ -XxXX- ~_


End file.
